lost but not forgotten
by Coruptd-kunoichi
Summary: my 1st fic. OCXitachi. lily is the forgotten twin sister of sakura and is heading to konoha for revenge for what happened in the past but on the the way there somthing happens and it changes her life and everyone in konoha as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: enter lily haruno

On the outskirts of a small village was a campsite full of nins busling around to get their orders done before dawn.in the same campsite their was a big purple tent with guards posted on all sides. On the inside was their commander, only at the age of 16 lily haruno, lily is a master of water and fire jutsu's and is a born fighter and leader but that's not why she is commander, it is the fact that her kekkei genkei is unstoppable and has a secret weapon inly seen once to her army. Lily is sleeping peacefully until her regular nightmare decides to show it's ugly head.

.:: dreaming.::

urgh….were am I? Lily awoke to the sound of people screaming and thick smoke choking her she had to get to the roof of the building. At the top of the building, lily stood trying to figure out were she was and then it finally struk her she was in the dream were konoha had been attacked and burnt to the ground. A dream lily wishes could happen everyday but dreams don't come true all the time. Lily smirked "this dream again huh, it's nice don't get me wrong but it's not real.' Lily sighed as she watched the people below run around trying to save the village and the poor souls who were burning to a crisp. "hmm wasn't there supposed to be an explosion by now?" lily asked no one in particular.

Then something pink buzzed by her line of vision for an instant. Lily followed were the pinkness went and found a young girl about a year younger than herself. " what the hell is she doing in my dreams, **sigh** what has the world come to me, dreaming about my little cow of a sister, what next her little friends too-" but before she could finish she seen her leap over to two boys and separated them before they could kill each other. But before she could yell any obscenities at her dream she hear a loud howling noise and was very happy forgetting all about her sister down below. "ouka, is that you" lily asked happily but before she could het a answer there was a earthquake and she lost the dream.

.::normal p.o.v.::

"commander wake up, you need to wake up so you can hear this." A soldier insisted trying to wake her up it worked and he wished he never woke her in the first place. Lily woke all right but with messy hair and a bad attitude and gave the poor soldier a death glare that either mean 'piss off out of my site' or 'WHAT' the man continued with his report. "the spy nins came back with news of a village just north of our position and is a good spot to get some supplies and what not" the soldier finished and took a big breath in lily lightened up at the slightest mention of shopping "good , now tell me is he in camp yet or is he still mad at me? Lily questioned the man "y-yes he is ,he is in his tent, why do you ask?" the soldier asked unknowing of were this conversation was leading. Lily smirked at his answer just as her best spy nin and best friend Chloe came in and plonked down on the end of her bed.

"I want you to say to him, stop being a..a..sore loser and come report to you commanding officer.' Lily said choosing her words carefully for the soldiers sake. It took the soldier a few seconds to understand what she just told him to say, to the man who would kill you in a second if you pissed him off bad enough, to simply put it the man shit himself and left the tent towards his destination.

"you know lily…you're gonna get an ear full when he gets here you do know that…do you?" chloe said a little scared of the response he's going to give to her order. Lily got up and went over to her draw and got out her nearly empty pearlescent purple nail polish and sat back down with her friend " I know but…he wouldn't dare do anything stupid" lily replyed whilst starting to paint her nails and gave a smile that reassured her friend. Chloe began counting down from 5 after they herd the big boom in the campsite and lily kept with her art. "5.(boom)...4….3…"(get out of my way) "...2….1…and action" lily whispered to lily and as soon as she had a blurr of black barged into the tent.

"lily what gives you the right to treat me like a second rate ninja and have the hide to call me a sore loser?…we were attacked by hunter nins and you acted like a innocent by stander and got off scott-free whilst I was chased half way to suna…." Itachi screamed he was mad and I mean mad like when someone eats all the good parts of the chocolate cake and leaves the shit bits for you. But he wasn't finished verbally attacking her he smirked as he continued "what a great commander you turned out to be, leaving one of your men behind." Itachi new that last comment would probably mean a kunai would come flying towards his head and he was right. lily got up a threw one of her specially made kunai at his head with an intent on mutilating his pretty face or the possibility of giving him another scare on his face.

But itachi didn't move as he knew she wouldn't be foolsh enough to do it, he liked it when she got angry and made it his mission to piss her off 9 times a day this was only his 2nd try but he had all day. it reached his right eye and was stopped by her chakra strings attatched to the kunai then pulled it back to her smirking. The two were staring daggers at each other until chloe stepped in "anyways, lily don't you have some information to tell him?" lily remembered the report from the soldier before and face itachi and grabbed his hand and led him to the second room of the tent for some privacy."well whats this information I need to know?" itachi said whilst looking at lily, but then slipped his vision to her lips then to her eyes again and then turned away cursing at himself inwardly at the thought he just had.

Lily just looked at him and rolled her eyes. "One of our nins reported that they found a village a little bit north of here…so we can get some supplies and what not." Lily explained ignoring the fact that itachi was still looking at her lips instead of her eyes. "to make up for that incident yesterday you can do what you want to the village after we get our supplies" lily added to make him look up at her. Itachi smirked and kissed her on the cheek and left leaving lily stunned and angry for him doing that. Lily began to walk out and chloe was confused at what she said next "he has a lot of nerve doing that…hehe two can play at this game" lily said as she walked out of the tent to saddle her horse to go get some supplies. "right….i sware those two will be the end of each others career...and mine." She sighed whilst shaking her head, leaving the tent to follow lily to the village on horseback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: déjà vu

Lily and chloe let their horses off knowing they would come back if called and proceeded into the village to gather supplies for their army and themselves. The village was small but they had a huge marketplace full of things to buy. In every town lily did the looking for good items and showed chloe and chloe did the bargaining and haggling (she also carried the money as lily was not to be trusted with money for the supplies, after that small incident of buying a a medieval catapult). they were at a fruit store and when chloe was bargaining with an old lady over some fruit, an odd looking man scurried over to lily and whispered " do ya want some weapons, I got a bunch of them." Lily was always looking for a new weapon to use and nodded her head in approval. The strange man opened his trench coat and surprised lily with all the weapons he couyld fit into that small jacket.

Lily scanned the variety of kunais and shuriken he had when she spotted something she liked. "that one, the one with the chain" lily said interested. "you have a good eye for quality miss, this is my own creation I call it the calcifer and is very efficient to when you are surrounded by enemies." It looked like a sickle but the tip was longer and was bent to ensure it would create a nice gash were it hit, and the chain meant you wouldn't loose it like the rest of her weapons. "look since im a nice guy, I'll give this to you for about….$100 and I'll throw in some kunai's of your choice, how bout that for a deal?"(i don't know the currency they have their so its just going to be in aus dollars lol) they guy said with a smile.

Lily whispered in lily's ear "it will cause too much attention towards us if we buy a weapon In public." But lily being as stubborn as she is she just waved her concern off and shoved her hand in chloe's back pocket of her pants getting some weird stares from some guys and the wives of those guys bonking their husbands in the head for looking. Lily got what she was looking for and smiled at chloe and gave the money to the man and he handed over the calcifer. Lily hooked her new weapon on her pants letting the chain hang a bit. " thanks for doing business with me ladies" the man said and then dashed off into the multiplying number of people in the marketplace. The two girls turned to each other and said in unsion "weird" and left to the next shop. Unknown to lily, her twin was on the opposite side of the marketplace.

"I'm hungry…are we there yet?…ooohh shinny…im tired"naruto whined to sakura as he darted around to each of the small shops he could. Each time sakura would get close enough she would pounce on naruto an try to settle him down, she caught him one and settled him down a bit but then he saw a ramen shop and went mental. Behind them two were sasuke and their sensei. "stupid dobe" growled sasuke. Sasuke hated it when naruto would get all the attention from sakura. (NOTE: sasuke's attitude towards the group has changed and he lets his emotions flow more freely than ever before.) whilst sasuke was burning a hole in the back of naruto's thick head kakashi was doing what he did best…reading his book and follow behind ignoring naruto's hyperness.

To kakashi, this book is the best ever romance novel and would die without it, on the other hand sakura, sasuke and naruto call it plain old sickening porn. Once sasuke and naruto distyracted kakashi and sakura took a look at the book…..she hasn't been the same ever since. "kakashi-sensei, what are we doing exactly in this village?" sasuke said sounding confused, but when he got no answer he looked around and sweatdropped at the sight before him. It was a small bookstore and there was a sign in the window saying 'the next issue of icha-icha paradise….out now!!' then he looked at his sensei who was sliding across the glass with his mouth open letting the drool slip out and fall down to the ground into a puddle.

Then a loud voice said in a disgusted tone "eeeeww, kakashi dribble gross" with that sakura motioned gaging herself pretending to be sick. Sasuke stifled a laugh that was ready to escape and get him in trouble so before that could happen sasuke said "how about I go get the supplies we need ok sakura?" she thought about it and pouted " aww that means im stuck here with these two" sakura said then continued "and you get to go shopping….you get the fun job"sakura said sadly sasuke smiled and said "who say's this couldn't be fun" he pointed at kakashi "I mean I bet you would have to use force to get him of that window… I suggest a crow-bar or something but hey it's up to you sakura." Sasuke said as he began to leave for the marketplace. In the distance he could hear sakura ask random by standers if they had a crowbar and if she could borrow and bonk something or someone on the head, sasuke just laughed and walked into the first shop for the supplies.

After a hour's worth of shopping sasuke gathered all the wanted items they needed. "well, thats the items the others wanted, what do I want?" He thought to himself. "ah ha I know…we need some fruit, I want to see naruto's face when I say I didn't get any ramen I only got fruit" he snickered aloud gaining a few odd looks from other people. He headed for the nearest fruit shop which at that moment lily and chloe were shopping in.

**with lily and chloe**.

In the fruit shop lily was walking aimlessly around squishing all the little bits of fruit that were all ready on the floor. "so lily do we need some apples?" she never did get a long answer from lily it was always a straight forward answer. "huh?….yes" lily said stepping on a big grape, the juices spurting out. "how about some banana's?" she asked again but this time she responded immediately "no, no, no" lily said in a disgusted tone glaring evily at the bunch of banana's on the table mumbling somthin along the lines of evil and wanting to kill her but chloe ignored her "ok…then…anyways how about some mangoes?" lily's ears sprung up at the slightest mention of mangoes "yes, yes, yes!!!!" lily said with the biggest grin on her face she could pull off. "ok lily, you can stop pulling that face now it's kinda freaky" chloe said whilst laughing and whipping the tears out of her ocean blue eyes.

At that moment someone familiar caught lily's eyes as he walked down the next isle. " oh my god thats the guy from my dream" she whispered to herself. Then lily went to find ouka that has lived in her heart for atleast 6 years now. When she did find her, she was playing with the squeaky toy lily had gotten her earlier. "ouka do you remember that dream I had this morning?" lily said as ouka looked up not wanting to take her undenying attention away from her new toy. **uh, yea I think I do, why do you ask?** Well I sware that he is in the same shop I am in now, what should I do? **and I should care….because? **you should care because he travels with my troublesome sister you stupid-head. **oh, and you mean that she couldn't be far behind him** yes so what should I do? **I don't know how about accidentally bumping into him and start a conversation on how you were dreaming about him** ouka said whilst snickering at her host's face which was now a deep red. Why do I even bother talking to you, you're no help at all. With that she left leaving ouka to herself again. **now that's she's gone….were did that blasted squeaky toy go?** Then ouka trod of in search of her beloved squeaky in the darkness of lily's heart.

Lily returned to the outside world and bounded over half-way to her friend "hey chloe come here for a minute will you." lily whispered to her friend "kay" was all she said as she skipped childishly over to her friend. Lily just stared at chloe like she had just miraculously grew another head. "what" chloe said as she threw her hands up in her defense. "anyways, do you remember the dream I told you about this morning?" lily said normally chloe not knowing were this was leading replyed "uh, yea I do" lily took in a big breath and started to ralk really fast "theguyfrommydreamisinthesameshopasusandidontknowwhatishoulddo." Chloe blinked a couple times then said "huh, could you repeat that in english for me". "**sigh…**I said that the guy from my dream is in the same shop as us and I don't know what I should do, is that easy enough to understand" lily said in a pissed tone of voice.

"well, yes but I still don't see what the problem is.?" Chloe said getting confused even more. "did ouka say to do something? You did talk to her right." chloe said looking a bit worried about their situation "yea I did but a lot of help that did she said it's not her busness" lily said snorting at her demonic partners advice or so she called it advice. "how about bumping into him accidentally it could work….right." lily said unsure what to do, on the other hand chloe's evil side came out and decided to trick her friend. Chloe leaned forward and whispered into her ear "why don't you turn around and say hi?" lily freaked out and spun arounds too fast and fell over taking the person behind her and some apples with her down to the ground. "oops im so sorry" lily stopped mid-sentence as she looked at the man she dragged down with her and he was deffinetly not the young boy she pictured.

Lily glared evilly at her friend who was slowly slidding out of kunai firing range. Lily went to go kill her friend but the apples she knocked over were on the floor, were right in her path and didn't see them and slipped on them. Lily began to fall but after 5 seconds she said aloud "isn't the ground supposed to say hi by know?" "no, not if i caught you it doesn't" said a smooth voice. Lily opened one eye then let out a small squeak as she saw who had just saved her ass from hitting the ground and closed her eyes again. Sasuke had seen this and chuckled at her actions, "uh…thankyou for saving me….uh" lily said wanting to get out of the position he caught her in. "oh hehe sorry my bad, my names sasuke by the way." He said as he put lily down properly.

Lily straightened her self up and replyed "my name is lily and that bitch over there hiding behind the watermelon pile is the cause of this…oh and her name is chloe." lily said with a smirk and hate in her eyes at the last bit "well it was nice saving you lily I better get going my team is waiting for me and the supplies" sasuke said as he began to head out to pay for his items. Chloe got a idea and yelled out ignoring the death stare from lily, "hey…sasuke right why don't you come to dinner with us it's the least we could do." Sasuke turned around and replyed "uh…yea why not I'll wait for you outside ok" when they all exited the shop they headed for the nearest restaurant to have their dinner.

On the otherside of the village sakura, naruto and their sensei waited in a restaurant for sasuke to come back. "were is sasuk-teme? I want to eat already im hungry!" naruto whinned to sakura. She gave in after the first 10 minutes of him doing so. " ok, ok you win, just stop complaining…it's driving me insane." Sakura growled at naruto. Opposite sakura was kakashi, with his head in the new book he got off sakura as a bribe to get off the window and to do as he was told. Sakura sighed and said to naruto "that book will be the end of him, and the end of my sanity" she sighed "well lets eat" naruto screamed out gaining a few unpleasant stares all around.

In a small restaurant on the other side of the town lily, chloe and sasuke were sitting down to dinner. Sasuke started the conversation, "well…what are you two doing in this town, I know you don't live hear because of your chakra levels" sasuke said as he ate. "were just passing through, we're making our way to suna and then on our way to konoha with some friends from suna." Lily said with a smirk. "suna is nice but the kaze-kage is a jerk and a perv, he felt up one of my partners whilst having dinner. She hates him know, and i don't blame her." Sasuke said in a dangerous tone lily was about to burst at him dissing her close friend like that but chloe seen her anger building up and patted her leg to calm her down. "so sasuke who is on your genine team? chloe said to lighten the mood a bit and change the subject so lily wouldn't jump him and hurt him

"oh ….there's naruto izumaki, no.1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja and sakura haruno the brains of the team and our sensei..The famous kakashi-hatake the famous copy nin." he replyed with a proud smile at the mention of his team. Lily went silent for a minute and then asked him "um…kakashi has the sharingan right?" sasuke was shocked she knew that "yea…he does why do you ask lily?" he asked confused. "I thought it was a bloodline ability and only the uchiha clan could use it?… how does he have it? is he an uchiha? She said curiously. "to tell you the truth…I wouldn't know how he got it." He said slowly.

The three were asked to leave due to the time, the three walked out the front and begun to say their goodbyes but chloe had disappeared to get their horses. "well I guess this is goodbye then" sasuke said sadly lily just smiled "no I think we will see each other again…. You can count on it" she said happily. " here I got this before, I was giving it to my friend but I want you to have it, to …. Remember me by." Sasuke said holding out a silver purple and green jewell incrusted bracelet and put it on her wrist and kissed her on the lips and disappeared before her eyes. When chloe came back lily was twiddling her thumbs and had a deep shade of red across her face. "uh..lily do I want to know what happed here?" she asked curiously lily furiously shook her head and got on her horse and headed for the camp.


End file.
